warriorsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Вооружённые силы Мали
|Место действия: = |Оружие: = Walther PP, MAT-49, АКМ, АК-47, Zastava M70, СКС, MAS-36, MAS-49, Zastava M77B1, ПКМ, РПК, Uk vz. 59, ДШК, AA-52, Browning M2, РПГ-7 |Боевая техника: = Сухопутная: Т-34-85, Т-54, Т-55, Тип 63, ПТ-76, БТР-60ПБ, БТР-70, БТР-152, БТР-40, Fahd, RG-31, БРДМ-2, 122-мм гаубица Д-30, 85-мм дивизионная пушка Д-44, 100-мм полевая пушка образца 1944 года, 160-мм миномёт образца 1943 года, БМ-21 Воздушная: Су-25М1, МиГ-21МФ, МиГ-21бис, МиГ-21УМ, МиГ-17Ф, МиГ-15УТИ, Cessna O-2 Skymaster, Aero L-29 Delfin, Boeing 737, Boeing 727, Cessna 206, Cessna 185, Ил-14, Ан-2, Ан-24, Britten-Norman Islander, Douglas C-47 Skytrain, Max Holste Broussard, Harbin Y-12, Basler BT-67, CASA C-295, Humbert Tétras, Embraer EMB 314 Super Tucano, SIAI-Marchetti SF.260, Ми-4, Ми-8, Ми-24Д, Ми-35М, Aérospatiale AS.332 Super Puma, Harbin Z-9, Aérospatiale AS.350 Écureuil |Доспехи: = |Враги: = Туареги, Боко харам, Вооружённые силы Буркина-Фасо, Азавад, Национальное движение за освобождение Азавада, Альянс за патриотическую переориентацию и созидание, Движение демократических сил Казаманса, Ансар-ад-Дин, MOJWA, Аль-Каида в странах исламского Магриба, Аль-Мурабитун, Наёмники, Правительство Мали |Символ: = 90px }} Вооружённые силы и силы безопасности Республики Мали — совокупность войск республики Мали, предназначенная для защиты свободы, независимости и территориальной целостности государства. Включают в свой состав сухопутные войска, военно-воздушные силы, жандармерию, республиканскую гвардию, национальную гвардию и национальную полицию (Sûreté Nationale). Численность сухопутных войск 7350 чел., военно-воздушных сил 400 чел., военного флота 50 чел. (3 патрульных катера на реке Нигер), Жандармерия насчитывает 1800 чел. (8 отделений), 2000 чел. республиканская гвардия и 1000 чел. полиция. Военные расходы составляют 13 % национального бюджета. Мали — одно из сахарских государств, создавших Объединённый штабной комитет, расположенный в алжирском городе Таманрассет. Кроме Мали, в его работе участвуют Алжир, Мавритания и Нигер. Крайне слаборазвитая даже по африканским меркам страна, находящаяся в глубине Сахары, Мали имела относительно большую армию благодаря значительной помощи СССР. После его распада началась деградация ВС Мали, апофеозом которой стала гражданская война 2012 года, в результате которой правительство утратило контроль над большей частью территории страны. В 2013 году с помощью ВС Франции, Чада и нескольких стран Западной Африки этот контроль был формально восстановлен, однако, фактически, правительство страны держится исключительно за счет присутствия иностранных войск. На территории страны находится значительный иностранный военный контингент, основу которого составляют войска Франции и Чада. Только этот контингент обеспечивает некую чисто формальную безопасность Мали. История Mali attained independence from France in 1966; in the colonial period it was known as Soudan. For a few months a Federation of Mali, composed of the present Mali and Senegal, existed but this proved unworkable. During its brief period of life the Mah Federation sent a battaUon formed of companies from both States to the UN Congo Force where it gained a great reputation. From 1960 to 1968 MaU was ruled by President M. Keita; in 1968 he was overthrown by a military coup led by Lt. Moussa Traore, who formed a Mihtary Committee for National Liberation, mostly of officers of captain and subaltern ranks. More senior officers were retired, others who opposed the coup were arrested. The reasons for the coup appear to have been the radical sociaUsm of Keita, economic stagnation, and the formation of a Chinese-trained and equipped People's Mihtia. Keita also enjoined the army to participate in radical political education and rural agricultural developments. In 1969 further arrests of dissident army officers said to be in a conspiracy followed, and in 1971 Traore's principal aide and fellow conspirator of 1968, Diakite and one other senior officer, both of righ--wing, Francophile views, were arrested for treason, and sentenced to long terms of imprisonment. More arrests followed in 1974. In 1974 a new constitution promising a return to poUtical rule in 5 years was promulgated, and arrangements for this have been set in hand. In February, 1978 the Minister for Defence, Colonel Doukara, the Chiefs of Staff of the Army and Gendarmerie and other senior members of the mihtary government were arrested; there have been other reports of restlessness both in the army and the nation as a whole. The Mali army is no longer the force which gave French Soudanese troops their redoubtable reputation. Ethnic rivalries and jealousies are strong and affect efficiency. The serviceability of much of the old Soviet equipment is doubtful. Организация The army comprises four infantry battalions, a tank company, a 'parachute' company, an artillery unit, an engineer unit, a flotilla of three river patrol boats and an air wing. A fifth battalion is to be raised. The roles of the Mah army are defence against external threats and internal security. In 1974—5 Mali's border dispute with Upper Volta reached a crisis and troops were sent to the disputed area. Clashes took place, but mediation by other west African States has succeeded in reducing the tension. The army performed well in Sahel drought relief work in 1974. More recently troops have been moved to the country's northern border. One major reason for this is the desire to prevent Pohsario activity and recruiting; another reason may well have been the desire of the government to have personnel whose loyalty was in doubt some considerable distance away. Набор и обучение A random system of 2 years' mihtary or civic service exists. Very early in her independent existence, Mah decided not to use French training aid or facilities, the French being asked to leave in 1961 . The result was then a mixture of assistance from elsewhere superimposed upon pre-independence French training. In 1963 a number of offiers were sent to the USA. By 1964 Keita had opted for Soviet help, and personnel were being sent to the USSR. Since the coup some limited training aid has been obtained from France. An officers' school exists at Koti and an academy at Bamako. Сухопутные войска Сухопутные войска в настоящий момент состоят из 8 мотопехотных боевых групп, каждая из которых примерно эквивалентна батальону. Почти вся их техника – советского производства. На вооружении теоретически может иметься до 62 танков (до 30 Т-34-85, до 4 Т-54, до 20 легких ПТ-76, до 18 легких китайских Тип 62), до 63 БРДМ-2, до 120 БТР (до 15 БТР-40, до 10 БТР-152, до 51 БТР-60ПБ, 9 БТР-70, до 24 французских M3/5 и 5 ACMAT, до 5 египетских Fahd, 5 южноафриканских RG-31), до 8 буксируемых орудий Д-30 (122 мм), до 30 минометов М-43 (120 мм), до 50 РСЗО БМ-21 (122 мм), до 6 ПТО БС-3 (100 мм), до 3 дивизионов ЗРК С-125 (до 12 ПУ), до 3 ЗСУ "Шилка", до 12 зенитных орудий (до 6 61-К (37 мм), до 6 С-60 (57 мм)). Приведенные цифры, однако, являются чисто "бумажными". Из-за очень сильного износа и больших потерь в ходе гражданской войны общее количество боеспособных единиц техники сухопутных войск всех классов вряд ли достигает хотя бы 50 единиц, а, возможно, менее 20 единиц. Военно-воздушные силы ВВС имеют на вооружении 2 советских штурмовика Су-25М1 (модернизированы на Украине). Кроме того, на хранении находятся 3-4 МиГ-17Ф и 13 МиГ-21 (2 МФ, 8 бис, 3 УМ), а также 2 американских разведывательных самолета О-2A. В составе ВВС имеется 5 американских транспортных самолетов (1 "Боинг-737", 1 "Боинг-727", 1 ВТ-67, 1 "Цессна-185" и 1 "Цессна-206"), 2 китайских Y-12E и 1 испанский С-295. На хранении находятся 1-2 английских BN-2, 2 советских Ан-26. Учебные самолеты - до 12 французских "Тетрас-912" (еще 1 на хранении), 1 итальянский SF-260WL (еще 1, возможно, на хранении). Кроме того, на хранении находятся до 6 чехословацких L-29 и 1 советский МиГ-15УТИ. В строю ВВС находится 3 советских боевых вертолета Ми-24Д, до 4 российских Ми-35М и 2 французских многоцелевых вертолета H215 (AS332). Еще 2 Ми-24Д, а также 1 китайский Z-9 и 1 французский AS350 - на хранении. На вооружении имеются 4 вертолёта (3 из которых Ми-4 и один Ми-8). Вооружение Mali has no arms industry. Most of its military equipment dates from the Keita period and is Soviet. It includes a small number of T-34 tanks, BTR 152 APCs, and BRDM and BTR 40 vehicles; the artillery possesses 85 mm and 100mm guns, 120mm mortars and 57 mm anti-aircraft guns; the infantry units possess Soviet battalion weapons and 81 mm mortars. The air wing operates six Soviet MiG-15 and 17 fighters, two Soviet transports and two helicopters; its main airfield is at Bamako. Униформа Униформа армии Мали следует французскому образцу, только вместо кепи в парадной форме предусмотрены фуражки. Для всех военнослужащих сухопутных войск, установлены погоны и петлицы зеленого цвета. Исключение составляют военные медики, которые носят погоны и петлицы темно-красного цвета. Нашивка из тесьмы в форме буквы "V" с петлей на конце — "фирменный" знак принадлежности к ВС Мали. Зеленые петлицы со скрещенными винтовками также носят все военные от рядового до полковника, независимо от рода войск. Принадлежность к роду войск определяется знаком, который военные носят на правом кармане. На правом рукаве военнослужащие носят нашивку с изображением флага Мали, на левом — нарукавный знак принадлежности к армии Мали, который крепится на липучке. Свои знаки имеют также военнослужащие жандармерии, республиканской гвардии и медицинской службы. Государственный девиз Республики Мали — "Un peuple, un but, une foi" (фр. Один народ, одна цель, одна вера) — отражен на государственном гербе Мали и на различных знаках, установленных для военных этой страны. Примечательно, что точно такой же девиз есть на гербе Сенегала, что не удивительно: в 1960 году два новых государства попытались создать федерацию. Федерация не сложилась, но воспоминания о едином народе и общей цели остались в обеих государствах. В первые годы независимости военнослужащие Мали носили на берете круглую эмблему с изображением древнего ритуального символа у народов Западного Судана под названием "канага", который напоминает человечка с поднятыми руками. "Канага" была изображена на флаге Мали до 1961 г. Однако из-за большого количества мусульман в стране, от этого языческого символа пришлось отказаться, из-за чего "канага" пропала и из военной символики. Вместо неё на круглой эмблеме стали изображать буквы RM (аббрев. от Republique du Mali, фр. Республика Мали) и государственным девизом, расположенным по кругу. Это довольно необычно, поскольку обычно на подобных эмблемах изображают национальный герб или какой-то символ. thumb|left|Погон старшины пехоты нового образца, введенный в 2010-х гг.В 2010-х гг. малийцы впервые после 50 лет использования старых знаков различия, внесли изменения в систему знаков различия: в частности, для генералов были введены знаки различия в виде шестиконечных звезд, а вместо "петли" на погонах стали изображаться эмблемы родов войск или служб. Однако замена прошла не так быстро и первое время генералы носили как новые шестиконечные звезды (на погонах), так и старые пятиконечные (на беретах). Еще одной особенностью новых погон было то, что все знаки различия были изготовлены методом термопластики. Церемониальная форма ВВС предусматривает эмблему на фуражку (берет) в виде грифа, держащего в когтях щит с изображением морды бегемота и двумя натянутыми луками по бокам. Галерея Файл:Post-291-1323500007.jpg|Кокарда армии Мали старого образца, с изображением символа "канага" в виде человечка с поднятыми руками. Файл:Post-291-1323500951.jpg|Современная эмблема на фуражку (берет) военнослужащих армии Мали. Своеобразие эмблемы в том, что вместо изображения национального герба или какого-либо символа, национальная принадлежность обозначена аббревиатурой RM (сокр. от Republique du Mali, фр. Республика Мали) и государственным девизом. Файл:Post-291-13239728321.png| Файл:Post-291-1323500996.jpg|Пример ношение военнослужащим армии Мали современной эмблемы на берете. Файл:Post-291-1323708046.jpg|Петлицы и погоны офицера Малийской армии. Для всех военнослужащих сухопутных войск, установлены погоны и петлицы зеленого цвета. Нашивка из тесьмы в форме буквы "V" с петлей на конце — "фирменный" знак принадлежности к ВС Мали. Зеленые петлицы со скрещенными винтовками также носят все военные от рядового до полковника, независимо от рода войск. Принадлежность к роду войск определяется знаком, который военные носят на правом кармане. Файл:DSC_0036.jpg|Нашивка принадлежности к ВС Мали. Файл:Post-291-1323708113.jpg|Знак пехоты, который носится на правом кармане. Файл:Mali-insigne-de-l-infanterie-malienne.jpg| Файл:Post-291-1323708181.jpg|Знак артиллерии. Файл:Post-291-1323708363.jpg|Знак инженерных частей. Файл:Post-291-1323972858.jpg| Файл:Post-291-1323709168.jpg|Нарукавный знак принадлежности к армии Мали. Крепится на липучке. Файл:Post-291-1323707348.jpg|Первая женщина-генерал Малийской армии. Начальник медицинской службы в чине бригадного генерала. Звание обозначено 2 звездами на обшлагах рукавов, шитье на рукавах, головном уборе, петлицах и на контр-погонах в соответствии с генеральским рангом, знак медицинской службы на правом нагрудном кармане. Файл:Post-291-1323707402.jpg|Знак медицинской службы. Файл:Post-291-1323427923.jpg|Эмблема ВВС на фуражку (берет): гриф, держащий в когтях щит с изображением морды бегемота и двумя натянутыми луками по бокам. Файл:Post-291-1323427717.jpg|Офицер ВВС Мали в церемониальной форме. Файл:Post-22342-0-05203600-1523453593.jpg|Офицеры ВВС Мали на Дне Победы в Твери, Россия, 9 мая 2018 г. Файл:Post-22342-0-69110800-1523453609.jpg| Файл:Post-291-1323496941.jpg|Майор ВВС в повседневной синей униформе. Над правым карманом "крылья" пилота. Файл:Post-291-1323497039.jpg|"Крылья", как и кокарда на фуражке, содержат тот же элемент —голову бегемота, а также символ "канага". Файл:Post-291-1323497094.jpg|Знак парашютистов, на куполе парашюта — государственный девиз. Файл:Post-291-1337408015.jpg|Эмблема связистов, которая отличается по своей символике от других эмблем связистов, принятых во франкоязычных армиях Африки. Файл:Post-291-1340298075.jpg|Эмблема инженерных частей. Выполнена в национальных цветах, надпись переводится как "военные инженеры", а изображение строительной машины обозначает собственно самих инженеров. Файл:Post-32517-0-26515600-1448710350.jpg|Новые погоны, введенные в 2010-х гг. Файл:Post-32517-0-72927900-1448710635.jpg|Генерал с новыми погонами. Файл:Post-32517-0-90605200-1448710996.jpg|Погон лейтенанта инженерных частей нового образца. Файл:Post-22342-0-80713200-1449611043.jpg Файл:Post-32517-0-56814500-1471020453.jpg|Погон сержанта войск связи (слева) и подполковника жандармерии. Знаки различия китайского производства. Файл:Post-291-1355333917.jpg|Женщина-жандарм из роты почетного караула республики Мали. Эмблема на фуражке — пылающая граната на скрещенных мечах, свидетельствует о принадлежности к национальной жандармерии, сама форма почетного караула, выдержана в национальных цветах: красный (бурнус и фуражка), желтый (мундир) и зеленый (брюки). Источники *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Military_of_Mali *http://www.sammler.ru/index.php?showtopic=101828 *John Keegan. World Armies. — P.460-461. * https://pochta-polevaya.ru/militaryanalytics/database_bc/a293207.html Категория:Воины Категория:Воины эпохи Холодной Войны Категория:Воины Современности Категория:Воины XX века Категория:Воины XXI века Категория:Воины Африки Категория:Воины Мали Категория:Регулярные войска Категория:Армии Категория:Воины с современным оружием Категория:Вооружённые силы